Against All Odds
by amazingbliss24
Summary: Despite what the doctor's told her, Sam is pregnant! How will she and Jason handle the news? Mostly Jasam, but also includes Lante, Spixie, Carjax, and Jolivia. Rated M for Future chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Finding out the Hard Way

Sam McCall and Jason Morgan were relaxing in the living room of their penthouse apartment. Sam was lying down, with her head in Jason's lap, while he playfully ran his fingers through her hair.

"We should go out on a date. Something fancy," Sam suggested randomly.

"What? You don't think our Valentine's Day was enough?" Jason jokingly asked. He smirked as he recalled their rather pink Valentine's celebration that Molly and Kristina put together.

"No! I loved it! But I'm talking about getting dressed up and going to a nice restaurant and eating good food, and-,"

"How about tonight?" Jason cut her off.

"Really? That's great! But don't you have to work for Sonny tonight?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Sonny gave me the night off," he replied. Sam smiled up at him as he kissed her lightly. She giggled and slid out from underneath his arm.

'I'm gonna go make reservations," She said as she stood up. She walked across the room, picked up the phone, and dialed the number of a fancy French restaurant down the street. As it was ringing, Sam started to feel faint. Everything started spinning and she broke out in a cold sweat. Before Jason could react, she had fallen down and hit her head hard on the table.

"Sam!" Jason ran over to her and picked her up. "Sam, I need you to wake up!" he yelled as he shook her. After two minutes of doing this, he decided she needed to go to the hospital. For some reason, he didn't call 911. Jason just picked her up off the ground and carried her out the door, without his jacket.

When they got out to his car, he laid Sam in his backseat and wrapped her in a blanket. He got in the driver's seat and started the car.

On their way to the hospital, Jason was driving 20 miles over the speed limit. At a stoplight, he looked back at Sam and noticed the large cut on her forehead, where she had hit her head against the table.

When they got to the hospital, Jason ran into the lobby and started yelling.

"Help! She passed out!" All the doctors stopped and stared at him. A couple nurses brought a gurney and laid her on it. Jason kissed her bleeding forehead before they wheeled her away.

* * *

20 minutes later, while the doctors were trying to assess what was wrong with Sam, Jason sat impatiently in the lobby. Dr. Webber didn't want him to go into her room for one reason or another. Jason had considered going to see Dante, and make one final plea about Sonny, but he decided against it. Dante was under enough stress already, not to mention his girlfriend Lulu would have Jason for lunch if she found him anywhere near Dante.

"Mr. Morgan?" Dr. Webber called from the door of Sam's hospital room. Jason got up and ran over to him. "You can go in to see Ms. McCall now," he said. As Jason started in the door, Dr. Webber pushed him back. "There are a few things you need to know first. When Sam hit her head on the table, the impact caused bleeding in her eye, plus a bone bruise on her skull. The eye bleeding should stop in a couple hours, seeing as its completely harmless, but the bruise must be monitored carefully because it could cause brain trauma if irritated."

"Do you know what made her faint?" Jason asked urgently.

"No, not yet, but Dr. Kim Lee should be back with the test results any minute now," Dr. Webber replied.

Jason walked into the hospital room and sat down on the stool next to Sam's bed. Her right eye was covered with a white sterile eye patch and her forehead had a large dent in it. That alarmed Jason, but he figured it must be part of the bruise, which was turning a purplish, greenish black color. Well, at least now Jason knew what the first thing he was going to do when they got home was. He had to get rid of that goddamned table!

Jason bent over and kissed Sam's nose. She was still unconscious, and that worried him. Dr. Lee knocked on the door and strode in.

"I have the results from all the tests that we did," she said.

"So, what's wrong with Sam?" Jason asked.

"Her blood tests, urine tests and dietary tests all came back negative. The only one that came back positive was the pregnancy test."

Jason just stared at her in shock. "That can't be right, she was shot several years ago and she can't have children," he said.

"Au contraire," Dr. Lee said perkily. "Against all odds, Mr. Morgan, your girlfriend is pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2: Jason's Choice

"Wow, that's- that's great!" Jason stuttered. He felt very overwhelmed at the moment. Sam was still unconscious and he wondered if she could hear everything they were saying. He knew she would be ecstatic when she woke up. If there was one thing Sam McCall wanted more than anything else in the world, it was a child of her own.

When she lost her baby girl many years ago, the world came crashing down for her. Now, he hoped, she could build that life back up, except with him and their child by her side.

Sam stirred and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a very happy-looking Jason sitting next to her. He was… smiling! And that was something he never, ever did.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered. Sam grinned up at him, but her smile quickly faded when she put her hand up to her eye. She winced as her fingers traced the dent in her forehead.

"What the hell happened to me?" Sam asked.

"Well, you fainted and hit your head on a table," Dr. Lee chimed in. Sam looked confused.

"Why did I faint?"

Jason smiled again. "Sam, you're going to have a baby!" he said. Her face lit up in surprise.

"Really? A baby? That's- that's great! But, how?"

"We don't know, Sam. All we know is that you will have to be extra careful with this pregnancy. Having a miscarriage was bad enough but we don't know how your gunshot wound will affect the pregnancy," Dr. Lee said seriously. "Right now I'll leave you two to talk things over. Sam, I'll be back in a couple hours to discuss your pre-natal regimen." Dr. Lee smiled, and then walked out of the room, leaving Jason and Sam alone together.

Sam moved her hands down to her belly and grinned. She looked up at Jason with adoration. He really was the only man she had ever loved, and now they would be connected by the little, tiny person inside of her. Jason bent over and pressed his lips against hers. He put his hand up to her cheek and gently ran it through her hair. He pulled back only for a second to look her in the eye.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied.

He started to kiss her again, but they were interrupted as Carly ran into the hospital room, looking out of breath and very upset.

"What is it, Carly?" Jason growled. It seemed like every time he tried to have a moment with Sam, Carly came running in, annoying him about Jax or Sonny or Michael.

"It's Sonny. The judge revoked bail. You have to take him out of the country tonight!" she said frantically.

Jason's heart dropped as he realized that he would probably have to stay in South America with Sonny until the whole thing blew over. That meant that he might not be with Sam for the birth of their child.

"Carly, I-I can't. I just can't," he pleaded.

Carly's jaw dropped. "But why?"

"Because Sam's pregnant. If I leave now I may never see her again," he explained.

"Sam's pregnant? I thought she couldn't have children!"

"Well apparently I can," Sam piped up. She turned to Jason. "Go. Sonny needs you right now and he has to be your top priority."

"She's right, Jason. Sonny put me in charge of the organization until he gets back. I can take care of Sam," Carly offered.

Jason felt the whole world close in on him. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew what he had to do.

"I don't want to leave you," he said to Sam.

"I know, but I'll be fine. Carly can take good care of me," She said tearfully. He bent over and kissed her with such passion, it almost knocked her out of her bed. Carly, seeing that this was a private moment, stepped outside to let them say goodbye. Jason ran his hand down Sam's cheek and kissed her again on her forehead.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. I won't leave you alone, I swear. I love you," he said. A tear ran down his cheek. It broke his heart to leave the love of his life just as she was about to embark on a journey that they should be going through together.

"I know. I love you too," she said, with tears rolling down her face. He planted one last kiss on her wounded eye before walking out the door, leaving Sam all alone with the child they had made together.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Houseguest

**Okay so it's actually 2:00 in the morning right now and I just couldn't sleep without updating! It was eating me alive! Plus we're totally snowed in right now and there's not much to do!**

**So anyways this is the update, and for those of you who think that Lulu and Dante coming to visit Sam is a little random, I agree. But Lante is my second favorite couple next to Jasam, so I felt compelled to add them in here! And in my story Dante and Lulu had slept together before he got shot. Enjoy! (P.S. I should have the next update by Wednesday at the latest!)**

********

It had been a week since Jason and Sonny left for South America. He hadn't told Sam where they were going for fear that she would try to follow them. But she had gotten a call from him two days ago, right after she had been released from the hospital. Jason had told her that he wanted her to stay at the penthouse while he was gone. He said that Spinelli could take good care of her and that if she ever felt like she was in danger, she could call Max or Milo to come over and guard the penthouse.

But no amount of protection could fill the void that Jason had left. He was a part of her, and not having him with her made her feel empty inside. Even though she was far from empty. In fact, remembering that she was carrying Jason's baby made her feel better, almost like Jason had left her with a little part of him.

Sam plopped down on the couch in the living room of the penthouse. Spinelli was staying at Maxie's tonight, leaving her all alone in the huge apartment.

_Well, not all alone, _she thought. _Because I have you, little baby. And no matter how sad or scared Mommy gets, I know you'll always be there to make me feel better._

There was a knock at the door. Sam got up slowly and walked over to it. She stood on her tippy toes and looked through the peephole. She saw two very familiar faces, but she was confused why they were there. She opened the door and watched Lulu and Dante walk in.

"Um, hi, guys," Sam said awkwardly.

"Hey, Sam," Lulu greeted her warily. "I'm so sorry to barge in like this but Maxie and Spinelli kicked us out tonight and we needed a place to stay. Spinelli told us that we could take his room back her, if that's okay with you."

"Uh, sure. Yeah, it's been sort of lonely around here since Jason left," Sam replied. "Just me and this little girl –or guy," she motioned to her stomach.

"Well we kind of have our own news, too," Dante said uncomfortably. "Lulu… is pregnant."

Sam's face lit up. She didn't know what it was about having another pregnant woman with her, but she liked it. It was almost like Lulu could understand what she was going through.

"That's great!" Sam squealed as she hugged Lulu and Dante. "And you guys are welcome to stay as long as you want"

"Thank you so much! This means a lot," Lulu replied gratefully. "And I'm so sorry that Jason had to leave you like this."

"Yeah, this first week has been hard, but he promised he'd come back, and I believe him 100%."

Sam wanted a kiwi. Never in her life had she wanted a kiwi this badly. But here she was, creeping down the stairs to the kitchen at 1:53 AM. She highly doubted that Jason kept a stock of kiwis in his apartment, but it was worth a try. Besides, she could always wake Dante up and make him go out and buy her a kiwi.

She was tiptoeing through the living room when she heard a crash and someone say "_Shit!" _Sam, thinking that it was an intruder, grabbed a lamp and crept into the kitchen to investigate. It was pitch black, but she could barely make out a medium sized figure by the refrigerator. Lulu turned around and screamed when she saw Sam holding the lamp over her head. Sam flicked on the lights.

"Ohmigosh! Lulu!" Sam heaved.

"I'm sorry! I really wanted some tomato sauce but you're almost out so I sent Dante out to get more!" Lulu apologized shrilly as she cleaned up the tomato spill on the kitchen floor.

"It's okay, calm down!" Sam assured her. "But you already sent him out? Cause I wanted some kiwis really bad."

Lulu looked at her funny. "I guess this is what it feels like to be pregnant," she laughed. "I'm just grateful the morning sickness hasn't started yet! But if you really want kiwis, he's at the 24 hour mini mart down the road. You can call him if you'd like."

"Hmmmm….. Okay I will!" Sam walked into the living room and to the table. It was the same table that had caused Sam's bruise, which hurt like hell. _Jason said he was going to get rid_ _of it_, Sam thought. _I guess he never had the chance_. She missed him so badly, it actually made her stomach hurt, right where her baby was growing.

Sam reached for the phone, but the tiny screen on the front of it lit up with a number that Sam recognized. Her heart jumped up to her throat as she realized who was calling.

"Jason?" Sam asked when she picked up the phone.

"Sam! I don't have much time, but you have to wake up Spinelli for me!" Jason said. He sounded tired and out of breath.

"He's staying at Maxie's tonight. Lulu and Dante are here. Why? What's going on? Where are you?" She rambled breathlessly. Lulu had walked into the room and was now standing next to Sam, looking confused and concerned.

"I'm on a plane. Sonny's with me, but there's been a complication. Sam, I'm coming home, just like I promised."

** I know that ended weirdly but I promise the next chapter will be much better! Here's a spoiler: Jason and Sonny pick up some unwanted "guests" on the way home. Dante teams up with Jason to get their pregnant girlfriends to a safe place while something sinister brews in Port Charles. Please Review! They really help my writing!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Threat

**Hey everyone! SOOOOOOOOO sorry about the lateness of this update! I know I told you I would get this to you on Wednesday but I got really sick with a bad cold and I wasn't feeling up to it ****at all. ****But I am loving the nice reviews! Special thanks to fefe428, forever babe, fansy, tennmom2006, and Margarita123 for their support! It means a lot to me! So here it is, and I PINKY SWEAR I will have the next two chapters this week! Enjoy!**

Sam and Lulu were running out the door to get to Maxie's when they bumped into Dante. He was carrying a paper bag with three cans of Italian tomato sauce in it, and he looked exhausted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you lovely ladies think you're going?" he asked. Sam tried to get past him but he grabbed her jacket and pulled her back in gently.

"I'm sorry, baby, but we have to go back to my apartment. It's really important," Lulu said sweetly, with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Why?"

Lulu glanced at Sam. Sam shook her head and then said, "We can't tell you."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess. Does this have to do with a certain mobster who I have the misfortune of calling "daddy?"

Lulu squirmed. She knew Dante hated his father and she didn't want get him started on that. Whenever anyone so much as thought about Sonny, he started in on a rant about the evil menace that is his dad.

"Dante, you need to get out of the way. This is urgent business and we need Spinelli," Sam said, and the look in her eyes told Dante that she meant business.

"Alright, fine. But on one condition: I get to drive you," he demanded.

Sam looked completely and utterly annoyed. She sighed. "Alright, fine. But we really don't need you to drive us."

Dante scoffed. "You think I'm about to let two pregnant women go on a mob mission at 2:00 in the morning _by themselves_? You got another thing comin', lady." He set the bag down on the desk and grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

*******

Ten minutes later they were all standing outside of the door to Maxie and Lulu's apartment. Lulu was fumbling around with her keys, while Dante drummed his fingers on the wall and Sam tapped her foot impatiently. When she finally got the door unlocked, they all rushed inside. And then stopped, mouths to the floor. Because there on the couch, were two completely naked bodies. Covered in green paint. Wearing alien antennas.

"Maxie!" Lulu shrieked. Maxie and Spinelli jumped and then fell on the floor, grabbing couch cushions to cover themselves.

Dante groaned and covered his eyes. "What the hell is with you two?! It seems like every time I come in here you guys are dressed like aliens!" He groaned again and banged his head against the wall. "I swear, you two are gonna be the death of me."

"Greatest apologies! Maximista and the Jackal had to idea that Fair Samantha, the Original Blonde One, and the New Mr. Sir would be coming home so quickly!" Spinelli mumbled an apology as he scrambled to get up.

"Lulu, what are you doing here? I told you to stay away tonight!" Maxie yelled, obviously pissed. She got up off the floor too and stood next to Spinelli.

Sam, who had been quietly trying to un-see what she had just seen, butted in. "Trust me, we wouldn't have come if we didn't need your help. Spinelli, here's the deal: Jason and Sonny are coming home. He told me to come over here and get you, and then call him back. Spin, he needs your help."

*****

After Maxie and Spinelli had gotten dressed, they all congregated in the living room. Dante was sitting on the couch, Lulu on his lap, next to Maxie and Spin, who had his computer opened on the coffee table in front of them. Sam was standing up, cell phone in hand. She dialed Jason's number and put the phone to her ear. No one breathed until he picked up.

"Sam? Are you with Spinelli?" Jason whispered on the other end.

"Yea, I'm here with him. Maxie, Lulu, and Dante are here too."

"Dante? Why?"

"He didn't trust Lulu and I on our own," Sam said, annoyed.

"Uh, fine, okay. Put me on speaker phone so I can talk to Spinelli."

"Alright." Sam flipped her phone so it opened sideways, and placed it on the table next to Spinelli's computer. They all leaned in to listen.

"Listen, Spinelli. I need you to follow my instructions to the letter," Jason said.

"Yes, of course. Anything to assist Stonecold and Mr. Sir!" Spinelli replied eagerly. Dante scoffed rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at the shameless devotion that Spinelli showed towards the two men Dante hated most. Lulu gave him a warning look, begging him not to start.

"I need all the information you can give me on a woman named Michaela Mancini. Medical records, arrests, birth certificates, anything!" Jason ordered into the phone.

Sam stole glances at the other four people in the room. Dante looked annoyed, Lulu looked confused, and Maxie looked bored.

"Okay, I did a general search on the woman in question and I've found the following. Name is Michaela Anzia Greco-Mancini. 24 years old, born in Sicily, Italy. Married to Damarco Mancini, an Italian drug lord with ties to the Alcazar family. Arrested twice, first time for the murder of Jessica Barnes, charges were dropped. Then she was arrested for drug trafficking, but she escaped prison," Spinelli rattled off information faster than lightning. "If Stonecold doesn't mind me asking, why do you need this?"

"Because Michaela Mancini followed us here. She said she wants to work for Sonny, but we think she's working with Franco. While we were in South America, we got a note from Franco saying that I made a mistake, and now my newest child would pay. That means that he wants Sam's baby. And if Michaela is working for him, then she's our only ticket to find out where he is. So she's coming back with us."

Sam's face went white. Lulu and Maxie's jaws hit the floor. Spinelli looked very distressed, and Dante looked either angry or upset.

After about half a minute of silence, Sam spoke up. "Where are you?" she asked shrilly. They heard a sound at the door. Everyone turned to look as Jason and Sonny rushed in. Sam got up and ran into his arms, kissing his neck and face. But she jumped out of his embrace when she saw the woman that walked in behind Sonny.

She was wearing black thigh high boots, a black skirt, a bright red sleeveless blouse and a cropped leather jacket. She had wavy black hair that went halfway down her back, and perfect olive skin. She was beautiful, but the thing that made everyone stare was her eyes. Instead of the customary brown that went with her looks, one of her eyes was lime green and the other was piercing blue.

She walked over to where Sam was and reached out her hand.

"Ciao, piacevole finalmente per incontrarla!" she babbled in Italian.

Sam gave her look. "I'm sorry. I don't speak Italian," she said icily.

The new woman's mouth formed into an "O". "I apologize," she said smoothly. "My name is Michaela Mancini. Congratulations on the pregnancy! You must be so excited."

Sam's fake smile faded quickly and she stole a terrified glance at Jason. But he was too busy staring daggers at the back of Michaela's head, trying to think of the most painful way for her to die.

"Um, yes. I'm very excited, I guess," Sam replied weakly. But Michaela wasn't paying attention. Her bizarrely colored eyes were now looking at Lulu with great interest. Lulu was standing up, with Dante holding her protectively. But the thing that peaked Michaela's curiosity was the fact that both sets of their hands were resting just below her stomach, supporting the small bulge that was forming there.

Michaela walked over to her and cocked her head. "Lulu, right? And you must be Dante, Sonny's son! If you don't mind my asking…..are you pregnant, Lulu?"

Sonny's mouth opened wide, and Jason looked at the both of them, confused. Before Lulu could think, she nodded yes. The corners of Michaela's lips turned upwards into a devilish smile.

"How nice," she hissed. "Now there are two babies for Jason to protect against his enemies."


End file.
